


挖煤黄？

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 好吧一晚上的第二篇涨奶，这篇清水一些
Relationships: Kasper Schmeichel/Jamie Vardy
Kudos: 5





	挖煤黄？

虽然非常不想去训练，但是瓦尔迪还是呀咬牙爬了起来。

他旁边的被窝空空的，晚上搂着他的人已经起来了。为了让他多睡一会，小舒梅切尔主动承担了早餐任务。整个莱斯特城非常乐意把一些美味好消化食物的食谱分享给他，有孩子要降生的喜悦感染着这座城的每一个人。

头还是有些晕，而且胸口有些胀痛。在这个小东西没出现之前，他可是一起床就非常迅速地清醒，开始洗漱的家伙。不适感消去一些后，他终于站了起来，准备去浴室打理自己。

他聪明贴心的萨摩耶早早听到了房间里的动静。在他拉开卧室门的时候，白色的狗狗冲了过来，摇着尾巴跟他打招呼。大白熊两脚撑地，扶着他的小腿站了起来，试图减轻身体有恙的主人摸他头的负担。

大白熊，这只萨摩耶的名字，家里是有两头白熊的呀。

当然，他们的小动静很快就把屋子里的另一位主人给吸引过来了。发现自己的早饭已经出现在食盆里，毛茸茸小家伙在两位的小腿上蹭了蹭就飞快地离开了他们。人形大白熊把他仍然还纤细着的伴侣瓦尔迪拉近了怀里，互道早安时亲吻着他的鼻头、嘴唇、脸颊还有脖子。安心的抹茶香味让他吓了一跳的伴侣放松下来。

小舒梅切尔强壮的手臂紧紧地把他压在那具精实的身躯上，让他胀痛的胸部更加难受。散发着淡淡奶味的瓦尔迪好不容易才让他别那么用力，撅着嘴说疼的时候让他们两个都低下了头。

他浅白色的睡衣衬衫的胸口已经晕染上了淡淡的湿痕。因为小家伙的关系，他的身体已经在开始给这个小东西准备离开之后的食物了。

在小舒梅切尔愉快微笑着把他抱向卫生间处理问题时，一直迷迷糊糊的瓦尔迪总算一下子清醒过来。然而在他打算拉着门学大白熊拒绝洗澡的样子前，但小舒梅切尔已经把门带上了。

尽管他们早就不止一次地看过对方的裸体，但是对于开始变化的身体，瓦尔迪还是会脸红害羞，甚至气到炸毛。小舒梅切尔则是更加温柔耐心，并且承诺会好好照顾他越发肿胀的部位。

事实是他做到了，把淤积在瓦尔迪胸口的甜美汁水清理干净的时候，瓦尔迪也射了他一身。


End file.
